frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Balada de Flemmingrad (Versión Albúm)
"La Balada de Flemmingrad (Versión Albúm)" "(The Ballad of Flemmingrad (Traditional Version)" es una canción adicional perteneciente al mediometraje de animación de Disney de 2017, Olaf's Frozen Adventure. La canción solo aparece en Olaf's Frozen Adventure (Original Soundtrack) y es un solo musical interpretado por Kristoff, siendo una versión alternativa y completa de La Balada de Flemmingrad que aparece en el mediometraje. Letra en Español Latino Kristoff: Sabrán que hace tiempo se dio por aquí A un troll adorable Un gran figurín Cantemos hoy a Flemmingrad Amado por todos un ser especial Le daban pasteles de mora azul, Por eso crecía como un abedul Y al ser tan grande Flemmingrad Sintió que encontraba la felicidad Amaban ver rodar al troll.. Troll.. Rodar feliz logró el troll... Y un día de invierno queriendo rodar Los troll dieron que no podían pasar Y así el amado Flemmingrad, En un loco intento se vino a atorar La gente asustada al troll observó, Mas Flemmin valiente su fin encontró Cantemos hoy a Flemmingrad El nunca volvió y todos tristes están Atorado, pero no olvidado. Por Flemmin el gran troll que rodó Por Flemmin el gran troll... Y por eso celebramos está tradición Siempre diciembre nos reunirá Un ritual de respeto A un troll singular Es amistad trascenderá Al alma honorable de Flemmingrad Si hondo has buscado Pasado hallarás Con pasto adornemos su fosa nasal En memoria al viejo amigo está Un gran ejemplo Flemmingrad Su alma alumbra como el sol... A Flemmin... hongo troll... Letra en Inglés Kristoff: There once was a troll held in highest esteem For his manner was kind And his fungus did gleam The ballad of old Flemmingrad Beloved by each troll girl and ev'ry troll lad. They gifted him berries and moss cake and stew, He gobbled with zeal as he zealously grew To such a large old Flemmingrad He always felt full and for that, he was glad They loved to watch him roll, Roll, roll.. With laughter, he would roll, roll... Then one winter's day, humans crept up so fast The trolls had to roll through a tight mountain pass But dear old giant Flemmingrad, He tried to go through, but got stuck just a tad The people were frightened and pulled out a sword, So, Flemmy, he blended right into the fjord The ballad of old Flemmingrad He never got out, and for that we are sad Wedged...but not forgotten. For Flemmy couldn't roll, roll, roll Oh, Flemmy, won't you roll, roll... And that's why we have this tradition Every December we all gather 'round To pay our respects to a troll so renowned In remembrance of the friend we had A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad We all dig deep down And we uproot the past We shove up its nostrils a fist full of grass In resemblance of the dear old lad We forged a mold of Flemmingrad We shape his likeness, bless his soul... Oh, Flemmy... the fungus troll... Categoría:Olaf's Frozen Adventure Categoría:2017 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Olaf's Frozen Adventure